Dumb Ways to Die 2 the Games/Rio Stadidumb
Rio Stadidumb is a beach location which deals with beach-related games with a humorous twist. __TOC__ Capybara Capoeira Tap at the right time to help Stupa dodge the Capybara's attacks. This is just like Hapless's ducking minigame. If you win, Stupa will form into a tornado to suck up the Capybara, and a handful of Toucans. If you tap too early or late or if you do not tap at all, the Capybara will chop Stupa's legs off, as she humorously acts confused and you lose. ---- Cocky Carioca Help Stupa Remove all the chicken feathers. You need to pluck away/swipe up the feathers of the chicken. If you win Stupa will Dance and shakes her tushes with her props (feathers) while the Chicken is naked and participates to dance. If you lose, The Chicken's tail feathers are pulled out and it and tries to gobble Stupa's eyes out. ---- Tan Line Trauma Loopy, Boffo, Dumbbell and Madcap want to get a tan in order to go swimming and look hot. As soon as you see sparks on one another's body, tap said person in order to flip them and get each side tanned. If you win, The boys will enter the pool successfully. as Loopy takes of his underwear and waves it around, Boffo smiling and Dumbbell high-fiving Madcap. If you lose, The person left alone longest will be set on fire and burned to a crisp. ---- Rattle Shake Mistake In this minigame, you can see Stupa holding a Maraca. You need to shake your phone in order to fill up the meter bar. If you win, Stupa will dance and shake the maraca successfully, Dunce will show up and also plays the maraca with Stupa while dancing. If you lose, Stupa's maraca will surprisingly turn into a Rattlesnake and charges at Stupa's right eye and quickly fall down (a reminiscent to Mishap's death), resulting in failure. ---- Fancy Football Flop In this minigame, you can see Madcap and Loopy playing soccer. Madcap avoids Loopy and jumps. You need to trace the arrows in order to win. If you win Madcap does a fancy pose and tries to pretend to be a flopper, then Dingy with the audience will shout "BOO!" at him. If you lose, Dingy will kick Madcap into the soccer net causing the whistle to go as Madcap is in the net. ---- Lost Tribe Discovery In this minigame, you play Zany as you have to trace the path showed on the map he brings up at the start. If you trace the right path, Zany finds Dumbbell, Stupa, Loopy, Boffo and some toucans having a tea party. If you trace the wrong path, Zany gets shot by a dart that causes him to get rabies as he spits white foam while his smiling and his eyes are apart. ---- Complicated Coffee Making You need to turn the rotating button. Then press the buttons on the top. Swipe down the rectangular button and swipe across the cup. It is similar to Bungle's second minigame where you need to turn the dryer OFF. If you win, a man (Possibly an Alter-Ego Loopy) will serve Leah, and eventually become suprised as a long line stands before him. If you lose, The machine will spray hot milk on his eyes, causing his eyes to fall off, resulting in failure. ---- Yeti Waxing In this game, you have to pull down the wax tape to make an Yeti feel nice. If you win, the Yeti will look suprised and take a Selfie. If you lose, the Yeti will attack Madcap just like it did on the minigame Yeti Grooming, with the big shadow of the Yeti.